The Rise and Fall
by Werther
Summary: [Ulrich x Odd]. Après quelques jours d'absence, XANA revient avec un plan plus élaboré que jamais. Alors que la relation entre Ulrich et Odd prend des tournants romantiques au même moment, les cinq amis devront faire face à une situation critique comme ils n'en ont jamais connu. Et surtout, faire les bons choix.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'Ascension

**_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction sur la série Code Lyoko, ainsi que la première sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

 **Chapitre premier :**

 **L'Ascension**

« Réveille-toi ! Eh ! Debout, paresseux ! »

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant peu à peu la petite pièce. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux matinaux. Une journée semblable à toutes les autres s'annonçait.

Le garçon au cheveux blonds coiffés d'une façon étrangement originale s'étira. Non loin de lui, son colocataire et meilleur ami, Ulrich Stern, se tenait debout et le regardait d'un air irrité.

« Grouille-toi, Odd, on va encore être en retard ! »

Le susnommé lui lança un sourire radiant.

« Tous les matins tu me dis ça. Et pourtant, jamais une fois on a été en retard !

— Je me demande bien grâce à qui, marmonna Ulrich. »

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe et arrivèrent essoufflés, une énième fois.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, leur professeur de sciences, Madame Hertz, leur lança un regard sévère.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et le cours commença. À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Odd se laissa distraire par ses pensées. Depuis le cours sur l'orientation et le choix des études qu'ils avaient eu il y a de cela une semaine, le blond avait commencé à penser au futur. Pas le futur proche, non. Mais le futur qu'on envisageait lorsqu'on était jeune adulte. Avec qui finirait-il ? Garderait-il ses amis toute sa vie ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Lyoko ? Des questions plutôt importantes.

La sonnerie qui retentit le fit sursauter. Il rangea ses affaires et suivit ses amis qui se dirigeaient dehors.

« Tu as compris, toi ?, lui demanda Ulrich. Parce que lorsqu'elle a commencé à parler de cette formule bizarre, j'ai jeté l'éponge.

— Hein ?, fit le blond, visiblement perdu.

— Oh, tu n'écoutais pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

— Rien de spécial, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Hey !, lança Yumi qui venait d'arriver.

— Salut Yumi, répondirent-ils en chœur.

— Il vous reste quoi comme cours ?, demanda-t-elle. Parce que mon prof d'histoire est absent, et ma prof de français aussi…

— Tiens, c'est marrant, nous aussi on a un prof qui n'est pas là, fit remarquer Odd.

— Ouais, du coup on a l'après-midi entier de libre, dit Ulrich en direction de la brune.

— Ok, je vous rejoindrai vers quatorze heures alors !

— No problem !, s'exclama le blond. »

À côté d'eux, Jérémie et Aelita discutaient à voix basse.

« Tu crois que XANA y est pour quelque chose ?, demanda Jérémie.

— Je ne pense pas, répondit la jeune fille. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à nous faire rater des cours. Au contraire, même.

— Tu as sûrement raison… Seulement, XANA n'a pas attaqué depuis maintenant huit jours… Je reste sur mes gardes.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Jérémie, fit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. »

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la récréation et les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles de classe respectives. Deux heures passèrent.

Le soleil brillait fort, sur la cour du collège. Un silence agréable régnait à l'extérieur, avant que les élèves ne sortent pour rejoindre la cantine.

Les cinq amis se rejoignirent à leur table habituelle, après s'être servis.

« Alors, les cours ?, demanda Yumi.

— Bah, toujours les mêmes choses…, soupira Odd.

—Dites, vous n'avez pas remarqué que Mme Hertz avait l'air… stressée ?, interrogea Jérémie en prenant un ton sérieux.

— Pas spécialement, fit Ulrich.

— Pas plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire, lança le petit blond en rigolant.

— Je suis sérieux, reprit Jérémie. Trois profs absents, ensuite ça.

— Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a cassé son téléphone, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, dit Yumi sur un ton neutre. »

Odd et Ulrich rigolèrent.

« Vous êtres bêtes, fit Jérémie en secouant la tête. Tu viens Aelita ? Il faut que je te présente un tout nouveau programme que j'ai mis en place, finit-il en se levant.

— Je te suis, répondit Aelita en se levant à son tour.

— Bon, puisque tout le monde y va, je vais en profiter pour réviser, fit la grande brune. Les examens sont dans deux semaines. »

Une fois les trois autres partis, Ulrich et Odd se regardèrent.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda le blond. »

Ulrich hésita, puis répondit :

« Suis-moi, j'ai une idée. »

Le blond s'exécuta, et tous deux partirent en direction de la forêt.

Les feuilles des grands arbres se mouvaient doucement au rythme du vent, laissant passer une douce lumière. Au dessus, le ciel était d'un bleu intense, et aucun nuage n'était visible. C'est entourés de ce paysage idyllique que les deux amis choisirent de s'assoir au pied d'un arbre pour discuter tranquillement tout en se reposant. Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant ainsi du calme qui leur était offert, puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'un doux silence, Odd prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aime les moments comme ça… »

Il tourna la tête vers son camarade et soupira :

« J'aimerais qu'il y en ait plus… »

Ulrich le regarda d'un air surpris. En effet, il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'il entendait Odd s'ouvrir comme ça. Peut-être l'ambiance y était-elle pour quelque chose.

« Tant mieux, fit-il simplement. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, plus pesant cette fois-ci. Le brun commença à réfléchir, sur sa relation avec son camarade de chambre. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis au moins une année complète. Leur rencontre avait été assez spéciale, mais au final, ils avaient fini par s'entendre. Leurs personnalités étaient plutôt opposées, mais Ulrich se disait que c'était justement ce qui faisait de leur amitié quelque chose de solide. Tandis que ses pensées continuèrent, son regard vagabonda tout autour, avant de se poser sur le petit blond à la mèche violette.

Ce dernier parut le remarquer, car le brun pu apercevoir ce qui s'apparentait à un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

« Ulrich ?, demanda timidement le blond.

— Hm ?, répondit-il, distrait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?, fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait plutôt pesante.

— Oh. Excuse-moi, répondit Ulrich en détournant rapidement la tête, quelque peu gêné. »

Il ne s'était, en effet, pas rendu compte de la durée pendant laquelle il avait regardé – contemplé serait le mot exact.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

« Ulrich ! Odd ! Vous êtes où ? »

C'était la voix de Jérémie. Les deux garçons se levèrent pour aller le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Einstein ?, demanda Odd.

— Les profs sont revenus, on a cours, répondit le concerné en se retournant pour commencer à marcher vers l'école.

— Oh non !, s'écria le petit blond. Ils peuvent pas nous faire ça !

— Pas le choix, fit Jérémie. »

Ulrich se contenta de les suivre en silence.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, et le brun fut stoppé par ce qu'il pensait avoir réussi à éviter pour la journée.

« Ulrich !, cria une voix bien trop désagréable à entendre selon lui. On va faire des travaux en groupe en maths, tu viens avec nous ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant. »

Entourée d'Hervé et Nicolas, elle fixait les autres avec un regard dédaigneux.

« Non merci, rétorqua le brun. Achète-toi quelques neurones et on pourra en reparler.

— Mais !, fit Sissi, rageusement. »

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea devant la salle de mathématiques.

« Comment sait-elle qu'on va faire des travaux de groupe ?, interrogea Aelita.

— Elle est surement encore en train de raconter des salades, lui répondit Odd. »

Cependant, lorsque le professeur les invita a rentrer (elle semblait étrangement fatiguée), elle annonça immédiatement :

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en groupe. Peut-être qu'ainsi les notes de certains seront meilleures.

— Eh bah… Sissi avait raison…, chuchota Odd. Peut-être qu'elle a une utilité, finalement…

— Monsieur Della Robbia ,vous avez peut-être quelque chose à aj– »

Le professeur ne put finir sa phrase, car elle fut prise d'une horrible crise de toux. Les élèves, surpris, ne surent comment réagir. Et, lorsqu'elle se mit à cracher du sang, certains crièrent.

« Appelez l'infirmière ! »

« Non, les pompiers ! »

Soudainement, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Le professeur avait le teint livide. Ses yeux virèrent instantanément au rouge, alors qu'elle se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Elle semblait possédée. Un symbole inconnu de la plupart des élèves apparu alors à la place de sa pupille. Elle posa les mains sur son bureau, se pencha en avant et gémit faiblement. Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre et résonna dans toute la pièce. Et des tentacules mécaniques se mirent à sortir de son dos.

Les élèvent partirent dans un grand brouhaha, renversant les chaises, hurlant de toutes parts.

Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd et Aelita se précipitèrent en salle d'histoire, là où se trouvait Yumi. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement, elle-même se dirigeant vers eux.

« Vous aussi ?, leur demanda-elle, essoufflée par sa course.

— Oui, répondit Jérémie. Cette fois aucun doute, il s'agit bien d'un coup de XANA ! On fonce au labo !

— Je vais rester ici et vous envoyer des informations par téléphone, annonça la grande brune.

— Ok !, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. »

Ils partirent en direction de l'usine désaffectée. Yumi quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs.

Seulement, Jim se trouvait dans la cour, en train de patrouiller comme à son habitude. Les quatre amis se regardèrent.

« On doit y aller, pas le choix, leur fit le blond à lunettes. »

Ils acquiescèrent, en s'avançant comme si de rien n'était vers la forêt. Et comme ils se doutaient, Jim les interpella.

« Hep hep hep !, leur dit-il en s'avançant vers eux. Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça, jeunes gens ? »

Jérémie prit la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Plusieurs professeurs se sont évanouis. On était venu vous chercher, ils ont besoin d'aide !, termina-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

— Hm, vraiment ?, leur demanda-t-il, peu convaincu.

— Oui, dépêchez-vous !, rajouta Odd. »

Jim fit demi-tour et partit vers le collège d'un pas pressé.

« Je vous préviens, dit-il, que si vous avez raconté des bobards, vous allez entendre parler de moi ! »

Ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire innocent, avant de foncer vers l'usine.

Arrivé au labo, Jérémie analysa rapidement la situation, en entrant plusieurs codes et modifiant quelques paramètres. Il annonça ensuite :

« La tour activée se trouve dans le territoire de la Banquise. Il semblerait que XANA ait réussi à contrôler des humains, mais d'une bien étrange façon. Il faut que je continue mes recherches. En attendant, je vous envoie tout de suite sur Lyoko.

— Affirmatif, répondit Odd. On y va tout de suite.

Odd, Ulrich et Aelita descendirent à la salle des scanners, et prirent leur place respective.

De son côté, Jérémie prépara la virtualisation.

« Vous êtes prêts ?, demanda-t-il.

— Prêts, répondirent-ils. »

« Transfert Aelita. »

« Transfert Ulrich. »

«Transfert Odd. »

« Scanner Aelita. »

« Scanner Ulrich. »

« Scanner Odd. »

« Virtualisation, termina-t-il en appuyant sur une touche du clavier. »

Les trois camarades se retrouvèrent enfin sur Lyoko.

« La tour se trouve à l'Est !, annonça Jérémie. Vous n'êtes pas très loin.

— Compris, fit Ulrich. »

Une fois la tour en vue, ils ralentirent en se mettant sur leurs gardes. Aucun monstre n'était visible.

« Étrange…, dit le blond à lunettes. Je ne vois aucun monstre sur mon écran. Restez attentif, on ne sait jamais.

— T'inquiète Einstein, on est toujours attentifs, répliqua Odd.

— Pars devant, Odd, fit Ulrich. Ensuite toi, Aelita. Je vous couvre. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de la tour, sans encombres.

« Vraiment bizarre, marmonnait Jérémie pour lui-même. »

Aelita entra dans la tour et s'éleva. Cependant, à l'extérieur, trois Krabs et deux Mégatanks les attaquèrent par derrière, les dévirtualisant instantanément.

En haut, l'écran habituel s'afficha, et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses entra le code, _Lyoko_.

La tour se désactiva.

« Ça alors !, s'exclama Jérémie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont autant attendu pour les attaquer ? »

Ulrich et Odd revinrent auprès du petit génie.

« On les a pas vu venir !, lui dit Odd d'un air presque admirateur.

— Je ne comprends pas…, marmonna Jérémie. C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive.

— Bah, peu importe, non ? On a désactivé la tour, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit le blond à la mèche violette.

— Oui, bien sûr, mais tout de même…

— Te prends pas trop la tête, va, le rassura Ulrich.

— Nous on y va !, s'écria Odd. On se rejoint plus tard ! »

Le brun le suivit sans trop comprendre, et ils sortirent du bâtiment.

« Jérémie… Je sens encore quelque chose… , fit doucement Aelita, qui était restée sur Lyoko.

— Tu en es sûre ?, l'interrogea le concerné.

— Oui…, annonça-t-elle. Et c'est très fort…

— Laisse-moi le temps de regarder. »

Il entra rapidement quelques coordonnées, et annonça d'une voix tremblante :

« Effectivement, Aelita, on a un problème. »

* * *

De leur côté, Ulrich et Odd ne se doutaient de rien. Par ailleurs, le petit blond venait de proposer à son camarade de lui montrer « un endroit génial » dans l'usine. Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse tranquillement, discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Nous y voilà, annonça fièrement le petit blond. »

Ils entrèrent dans un petit passage assez étroit, qui débouchait sur une petite pièce remplie de vieux canapés.

« C'est ça, ton "endroit génial" ? C'est tout pourri, se moqua Ulrich.

— Eh, dis pas ça !, répondit Odd en faisait une petite moue qui faillit faire flancher le brun. Au moins, on peut s'asseoir !

— Certes, dit-il simplement. »

Il alla s'asseoir à côté du blond qui n'avait pas perdu de temps.

« C'est pas si mal, finalement, avoua-t-il.

— Ah, tu vois !, répondit Odd en laissant passer un petit rire. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que le plus petit ne demande :

« Dis… Tu as déjà réfléchi au futur ? Je veux dire, ce qui nous attendra après le collège, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. »

Ulrich, un peu déconcerté par la question réfléchit quelque temps et affirma :

« Aucune idée. Mais dans tous les cas, on sera ensemble !

— En–ensemble ?, balbutia Odd.

— Oui ! Comme une grande famille, dit le brun en souriant. »

Odd lui rendit son sourire, heureux. Il y avait bel et bien un avenir, qui l'attendait.

* * *

Au même moment, Jérémie composa rapidement le numéro de Yumi. Elle était leur dernière chance.

« Aelita, dirige-toi vers la Montagne !

— J'y vais, répondit-elle alors qu'elle plongeait en bas de la tour. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yumi arriva, à court de souffle.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-elle. La situation à l'école est encore pire.

— Je te transfère tout de suite, fit précipitamment Jérémie. »

La brune descendit, entra dans le scanner et ferma les yeux.

« Transfert Yumi. »

« Scanner Yumi. »

« Virtualisation. »

Yumi atterrit sur Lyoko. Elle rejoignit tout de suite son amie, qui l'attendait déjà. Les hautes montagnes escarpées se dessinaient devant elles.

« La tour est par là-bas !, s'exclama Aelita.

— On y va !, lui répondit Yumi. »

Alors qu'elles faisaient leur chemin vers la tour, Jérémie appela Ulrich en parlant à voix basse, lui disant de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier arriva, Odd sur ses talons.

Il leur expliqua en prenant un ton grave :

« Un de vous deux doit retourner à la surface et me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de la situation, le plus rapidement possible. Une deuxième tour était activée, c'est elle qui contrôle les gens. La première était seulement un leurre. »

Odd se prononça.

« J'y vais tout de suite. »

Puis il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

« Ulrich, maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas rester ici et faire le garde du corps. Il faut à tout prix protéger le superordinateur pendant que j'y installe un truc. On ne sait pas quel est le réel but des pantins que XANA a créé, fit Jérémie d'une traite.

— Compris, répondit Ulrich en allant se poster dans la salle principale. »

Le blond retourna à son ordinateur.

« Les filles, vous me recevez ?

— Oui Jérémie, fit Aelita. Nous venons d'arriver, et la tour est entourée de monstres.

— Faites de votre mieux, je compte sur vous. Je vais préparer quelque chose en cas de défaite, alors je ne pourrai plus vous parler pendant quelques minutes.

— D'accord, répondit Aelita. À tout à l'heure, Jérémie.

Et la connexion fut interrompue. Au même moment, il reçut un appel.

« Allô ? Odd ?, demanda-t-il rapidement.

— Oui ! La situation ici est horrible. Les profs qui étaient contaminés se sont mis à attaquer les élèves. Sissi m'a racontée qu'ils l'avaient attrapée et lui avaient branché des câbles dans les tempes. Mais elle a l'air d'être en pleine forme, si on ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'elle soit en larme parce que son téléphone s'est cassé.

— Ok, fit simplement Jérémie. Merci pour ces informations. Je comprends beaucoup mieux la situation, maintenant. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir.

— On compte sur toi, Einstein, fit Odd avant que Jérémie ne raccroche.

Ce dernier commença à installer le fameux programme dont il parlait…

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit venant des scanners lui parvint. Yumi arriva.

« Je suis terriblement désolée, dit-elle d'une voix triste. Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux… Aelita s'est réfugiée dans une tour, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

— Bien, fit-il. Au moins vous êtes saines et sauves, c'est le principal. Laisse-moi le temps de finir ça, et je t'expliquerai. »


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Chute

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous, voici le second et dernier chapitre de « The Rise and Fall ». Merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage beaucoup. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre second :**

 **La Chute**

« C'est pas possible. », murmura Ulrich en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Alors c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent… », pensa-t-il.

Les personnes contaminées s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il se devait de leur faire face, afin de remplir sa mission. Il se munit d'une barre de fer qu'il trouva à ses pieds, et menaça ceux qui s'approchaient trop prêt. Cependant, ces derniers ne semblaient pas reculer, bien au contraire. Ils avançaient, tels des zombies à la recherche de chair fraîche. Ulrich recula lentement. Jamais il ne pourrait faire face à ces monstres. Il devait les attirer ailleurs, afin de créer une distraction. Il recula ainsi jusqu'à l'une des salles des machines, il se savait plus laquelle. Les « monstres » le suivirent, et il regretta rapidement sa décision, voyant qu'il était complètement acculé.

* * *

« Fini, annonça Jérémie. Aelita, tu me reçois ?

— Cinq sur cinq, Jérémie.

— Parfait, je vais vous expliquer. J'ai compris le plan de XANA, en rassemblant toutes les pièces. Il veut s'échapper de Lyoko, peu importe de quelle façon. Pour ce faire, il a besoin d'énergie. Et cette dernière, il la puise dans ses sous-fifres, qu'il a créé. En parlant d'eux… On pourrait les décrire comme étant de simples pantins sans âmes, des robots. Ils peuvent contaminer les autres en leur branchant des câbles dans les tempes, ce qui permet, de la même façon qu'une clé USB, de transmettre le plan de XANA dans leur mémoire. Plus un virus. Le processus prend du temps, surement plusieurs heures. Vu que les professeurs étaient absents ce matin, on peut facilement donner trois à quatre heures pour que les personnes contaminées deviennent de vrais robots sous les ordres de XANA.

— C'est terrible…, fit Yumi.

— Oui, acquiesça le blond. Le meilleur serait bien entendu de désactiver la tour, ce qui permettrai un retour vers le passé et sauverait tout le monde. Mais c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi, Aelita.

— Non, je dois essayer, lui répondit-elle. La vie de beaucoup de personne est en jeu. »

Jérémie plissa les yeux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis il reprit :

« Le programme que j'ai ajouté au supercalculateur tout à l'heure, est un programme de désactivation, qui ne s'activera qu'en cas d'attaque, ou si j'entre le code. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Qu'entends-tu, par "désactivation" ?, demanda la grande brune. »

Le blond hésita, puis dit :

« La destruction de Lyoko, sans possible retour en arrière. Seulement, toutes les victimes seront désactivées en même temps.

— La situation est beaucoup trop compliquée…, fit Yumi en baissant la tête.

— Le meilleur serait que je te dévirtualise, Aelita. Seulement, je ne peux pas le faire à cause du programme. Il a quelques failles, je l'ai fini en urgence. Il faudrait donc que tu te dévirtualises par toi-même. Ainsi, je pourrai entrer le code.

— Il en est hors de question, contra Aelita. Je dois les sauver.

— Elle a raison, dit la brune en relevant la tête. On ne peut pas laisser mourir autant de personnes. Et puis si ça se trouve Odd et Ulrich sont en danger. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir, termina-t-elle en partant.

Jérémie la suivit du regard jusqu'au bout, ne sachant que faire.

* * *

Ulrich se débattait de toutes ses forces. Les câbles le retenaient par les bras, ce qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Lentement, deux d'entres eux surgi de nulle part se dirigèrent vers ses tempes. « Pas ça », pensa-t-il en prenant peur. Alors que le métal froid du bout des câbles le touchait, il frissonna. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Odd. Une belle relation qui n'aura jamais pu grandir. Juste ça. Le métal froid s'enfonça dans ses tempes. Il hurla.

Ses tortionnaires le relâchèrent en même temps, et le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sol. Sa main toucha un objet dur, qui se révéla être son téléphone, brisé en milles morceaux. Il resta un moment assis de cette façon, la tête relevée pour regarder le plafond. Là-haut, il fixait un point invisible alors qu'il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure. Il devait absolument retrouver les autres.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, les tempes encore douloureuses. Il marcha quelques mètres, tourna vers la gauche et aperçu enfin la personne qu'il souhaitait le plus voir en cet instant.

« Odd !, s'exclama Ulrich en courant le rejoindre pour l'enlacer. »

Le blond, ne sachant que dire, se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes durant, avant de se lâcher doucement. Le brun déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son partenaire, avant de lui prendre la main.

« Il faut rejoindre les autres, fit-il en l'incitant à bouger. On n'est plus en sécurité ici.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai appelé ?, demanda Odd alors qu'ils marchaient. Je me suis vraiment inquiété, tu sais…

— Excuse-moi, répondit le plus grand. J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone sans faire exprès…, mentit-il.

— D'accord, fit le blond à demi-soulagé. »

Ils atteignirent la sortie, et s'arrêtèrent un instant. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu et le soleil toujours aussi brillant, comme s'ils ne pouvaient être perturbés par la situation actuelle. Odd demanda :

« Dis… Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? »

Ulrich lui adressa un faible sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était condamné. Leurs seuls espoirs reposaient maintenant sur Jérémie et Aelita, mais il n'y croyait plus vraiment. Rester avec Odd lui paraissait le plus important, dans l'immédiat.

* * *

« Aelita, je t'en supplie, disait Jérémie d'une voix larmoyante. C'est fini, on ne peut plus gagner ! S'il-te-plaît, dévirtualise-toi…

— Il faut continuer, Jérémie, répondait-elle. Les autres vont mourir, autrement. Je ne veux pas laisser XANA gagner. Tant que je suis là, il reste là.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Peu importe le reste ! Reviens avec moi…, continuait de supplier le blond à lunettes.

— Jérémie… Tout ira bien, fit-elle en lui souriant.

— Tu ne comprends pas, le programme que j'ai installé va tout détruire, toi y compris ! Les robots vont arriver, ça sera de pire en pire ! Tu ne peut pas prendre ce risque, c'est bien trop dangereux.

— Des vies sont en jeu. La tour n'est plus loin, je la sens. »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les personnes contaminées arrivèrent dans le laboratoire. Ils devaient bien être une dizaine, ce qui ne lui laissait aucune chance. Il se retourna vers l'ordinateur pour prévenir Aelita, mais cette dernière avait interrompu la conversation.

« Aelita !, cria-t-il. Aelita, tu me reçois ?! »

Les « robots » continuèrent de s'approcher d'une façon imperturbable, et atteignirent le siège du jeune garçon. Leurs membres mécaniques se déployèrent et foncèrent dans sa direction. En moins de quelques secondes, il se retrouva acculé au mur le plus proche, retenu par un élève qu'il reconnaissait être un camarade de classe de Yumi.

* * *

Se dirigeant vers l'école dans l'infime espoir de trouver de l'aide, Ulrich et Odd se tenaient toujours la main. Une situation qui aurait pu paraître assez étrange, mais qui au final semblait tout à fait anodine, voire presque normale. Mais lorsque le grand bâtiment fut en vue, les deux garçons se lâchèrent instantanément, et leurs regards restèrent sur le sol. Des dizaines de personnes se trouvaient étalées à terre, ça et là, et ne bougeaient plus. Devant l'horreur du spectacle, Ulrich commença à reculer. Surtout lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de Sissi. Odd le retint par le bras en murmurant :

« Il faut aller à l'intérieur aider les autres. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le brun, qui reprit contenance tant bien que mal.

« Ok, fit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer ses émotions. On y va. »

Ils entrèrent dans le collège, récitants. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était semblable, ou peut-être même pire. Les murs étaient soit fissurés, soit détruits. Le sol était brulé, et une odeur d'huile mélangée à une odeur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier leur piqua les narines. Instinctivement, ils dirigèrent leur main vers celle de l'autre et la serrèrent très fort. Ils avancèrent, allant dans chaque salle de classe, chaque recoin de l'école. Tout était vide. Même pas de corps au sol.

Ils partirent cette fois-ci en direction du gymnase. Et ce fut ici qu'ils trouvèrent les autres survivants, coincés dans le bâtiment. Trois « robots » les entouraient, à l'extérieur, ce qui rendait l'accès au bâtiment impossible. Rassurés pour la première fois depuis des heures, ils firent demi-tour le plus rapidement possible. Les autres avaient déjà dû appeler les forces de l'ordre, qui les aideraient à mettre fin à cette horreur. Tout n'était pas perdu, finalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ?, demanda Ulrich plus pour lui-même que pour Odd.

— Il faudrait aller voir où en sont Jérémie et Aelita, répondit doucement le petit blond.

— C'est impossible, les robots sont tous dans la forêt en train d'essayer de voir comment le passage fonctionne pour atteindre le supercalculateur.

— L'Ermitage, fit simplement Odd. »

Ulrich hocha la tête.

« Il va falloir faire un détour, pour y aller, dit-il.

— Ouais, faut qu'on se dépêche, répondit le plus petit en acquiesçant.

— Attends, le stoppa Ulrich. Si jamais on se perd, on se retrouve à l'usine. Dans la première salle des machines, ajouta-t-il.

— Je veux bien, mais pourquoi cette salle en particulier ?, l'interrogea son partenaire.

— Comme ça, répondit simplement le brun. »

Ils se remirent en route. Main dans la main, ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les grands arbres à l'épais feuillage laissaient difficilement passer les rayons du soleil, et l'obscurité prenait peu à peu place. Après dix minutes de marche silencieuse, ils atteignirent la petite route menant à l'Ermitage. Ulrich s'arrêta soudainement. Odd le regarda, surpris.

« Dis, Odd…, commença Ulrich. »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. À la place, il se mit en face de lui. Puis il posa sa main sur la joue du petit blond, tout en se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ce dernier, les joues rougies, avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, tout comme son compagnon. Ulrich se pencha, et ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Odd dans une douce caresse. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes, avant que le plus grand ne recule, gêné.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il. »

Mais Odd ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi, car il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et murmura :

« Oh, la ferme. »

Puis il embrassa à son tour Ulrich, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se détachèrent en se regardant, puis se lancèrent un sourire. Ils reprirent leur chemin.

L'atmosphère était encore plus sombre qu'avant, maintenant, ils avançaient dans la pénombre. Un petit vent froid commença à souffler.

Le brun s'arrêta encore une fois, ce qui fit rougir Odd. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

« Tout va bien ?, demanda le blond, inquiet.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il entre deux respirations bruyantes. On y retourne. »

Le chemin déboucha enfin sur l'Ermitage, qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Seulement, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, un bruit sourd venait de l'intérieur. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer une porte en donnant de grands coups dessus. Ulrich s'avança, et entra prudemment.

« Il y en a ici aussi, lança-t-il en direction du blond.

— C'est pas vrai…, fit ce dernier. Ils sont partout, ma parole !

— Reste où tu es, lui ordonna-t-il.

— Et toi ? C'est dangereux, tu ferais mieux de revenir. »

Ulrich ne l'écoutait pas et continuait d'avancer aveuglément.

« Il faut que je trouve un passage. Ils ne m'ont pas vu, pour l'instant. »

Le brun avait parlé bien trop vite, car lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'une des portes du fond, les contaminés se retournèrent à l'unisson.

« Merde…, fit-il pour lui-même. »

Il fallait qu'il dise à Odd de s'en aller, et vite fait. Lui était coincé, entre le fond de la cabane et les « robots ».

«Odd !, hurla-t-il. »

Le concerné ne tarda pas à lui répondre, d'une voix pleine d'appréhension.

« Ulrich ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Repars dans le sens inverse !, continua le plus grand en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la forêt tout à l'heure on déjà dû rentrer à l'usine! Essaie de trouver Yumi et rejoignez Jérémie et Aelita ! On se retrouve là-bas.

— Ulrich, attends, je… »

Mais le brun s'était déjà engouffré dans le passage.

Odd fit demi-tour aussi vite qu'il le put, et retraça le chemin inverse à la même vitesse. Sur son chemin, il pu entendre un bruit sourd, qui s'apparentait à une explosion.

* * *

Ulrich avait du mal à respirer. Affaibli, il titubait en direction de l'usine, ou plus précisément vers la première salle des machines. Il sentait sa raison quitter peu à peu son corps et être remplacée par quelque chose d'inconnu. Il devait faire vite, car peut-être Odd l'attendait-il déjà, surement paniqué. Il voulait absolument revoir le petit blond, pouvoir enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Il fit un pas un peu trop grand, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté. Il dût rassembler toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se relever et continuer son chemin.

* * *

« Non !, s'époumonait Jérémie. Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Ne la touchez pas ! Aelita ! »

Ses tentatives furent vaines. Les bras mécaniques s'étirèrent de plus belle. Chaque personne contaminée brancha une prise au superordinateur, qui se mit à chauffer encore plus. Dans la pièce du bas, plusieurs fissions nucléaires se créèrent en même temps. Le programme informatique se mit à faire de longs calculs inutiles, avant d'afficher un écran noir. Et, dans une explosion assourdissante, l'ordinateur arrêta de fonctionner. Les éclats volèrent dans la pièce et se répandirent avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Ses bras s'affaissèrent, comme pour reconnaitre la défaite qui le frappait. Ils avaient perdu. Tout était fini. Il ne reverrai plus jamais Aelita, et ses amis étaient sûrement morts, à l'heure qu'il était. Les « robots » le relâchèrent, et il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. En leur lançant un regard, il pu apercevoir à travers ses larmes que ces personnes contaminées venaient de se faire désactiver lors de la chute du supercalculateur. À part lui, tout était mort. Tout était détruit. Ce monde qu'ils avaient créé, tous ensemble au final, venait de s'évaporer devant ses yeux. Pourtant, le seul mot qu'il avait en tête et qui ne cessait de résonner comme un écho était un prénom. _Aelita_.

* * *

Odd était maintenant tout près de l'école. Il pensait à Ulrich. Maintenant il en était sûr, il était amoureux du brun. Seulement, il s'en rendait compte bien trop tard. Tous les petits gestes de tendresse qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là lui faisaient encore plus ressentir l'absence du brun. Il devait retrouver Ulrich à tout prix, et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il détourna la tête, déterminé, et se dirigea vers le passage.

Il put enfin distinguer une silhouette familière.

« Yumi !, s'exclama Odd. Oh, Yumi… Je suis si soulagé de te voir…

— Odd, que s'est-il passé ?, s'empressa-t-elle de lui demander. Tu as entendu l'explosion ?

— Oui, ça venait de l'usine… Jérémie est surement en danger, il faut aller voir.

— Ok, on y va tout de suite, dit la brune en hochant la tête. »

Les deux amis coururent en direction de l'entrée, afin d'atteindre l'usine. Ils entrèrent précipitamment et prirent leurs skateboards, s'élançant sur le chemin habituel. Seulement, Odd, beaucoup trop déconcentré par les évènements, vacilla et tomba. Yumi s'arrêta net.

« Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet, en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Le petit blond ne répondit pas.

À genoux, le pantalon déchiré, il pensait. Beaucoup trop. La vision des corps inanimés de Sissi, Mme Hertz, Nicolas et tous les autres lui vint de nouveau à l'esprit. Tout leur monde était en train de basculer. Et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et douloureuse. Yumi le regardait en essayant de garder contenance. Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de son ami, image d'un geste protecteur et rassurant. Elle cru l'entendre répondre, car elle se pencha doucement vers lui. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une réponse. Mais bien d'un air, que le jeune homme fredonnait.

Dans son désarroi, Odd chantonnait. Les yeux grand ouverts, une expression figée sur le visage, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en marmonnant d'une voix brisée : « _On ira, on saura, sauver notre existence..._ ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes, Odd ?, s'exclama Yumi en le regardant, mi-outrée mi-compatissante. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

Elle continua de le regarder sans bouger, et annonça :

« Allons-y. »

« Jérémie va faire quelque chose, hein ?, demanda le blond en se relevant d'un coup. Il va les sauver, n'est-ce pas ? Il... il va créer un de ces programmes qui permettent de revenir en arrière et... et puis... les autres... »

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans ses sanglots. Cette fois-ci, Yumi le serra dans ses bras.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer et de se rassurer elle-même. En route, termina-t-elle avec une voix douce. »

Ils se séparèrent et se remirent en marche vers le laboratoire de Jérémie. Autour d'eux, tout paraissait normal, rien n'avait changé. Les égouts avaient gardé la même forme ; des trottoirs avec de l'eau sale au milieu. Pourtant, l'ambiance était tout autre, dans la tête des deux camarades. L'angoisse régnait, aussi oppressante et incontrôlable qu'un tyran. Une fois à l'ascenseur, la brune pressa nerveusement l'interrupteur et ils descendirent, un bruit de chaînes métalliques les accompagnant. Sortants, ils atteignirent enfin Jérémie et se précipitèrent vers lui. Yumi fut la première à parler :

« Jérémie, ça va ?, demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

Voyant que le concerné ne disait pas un mot, Odd décida d'intervenir à son tour.

« Jérémie, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Explique-nous. »

Le blond à lunettes le regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son esprit. Puis il annonça d'une voix rauque :

« XANA est détruit. Le supercalculateur aussi. Et Lyoko aussi. »

« Q-quoi ?, balbutia la brune.

— C'est pas vrai…, compléta Odd d'une voix blanche. »

Et Jérémie ajouta :

« Regardez autour de vous. Ils sont tous morts. C'est tous ceux qui se sont fait contaminer. Et Aelita est restée sur Lyoko.

Odd et Yumi flanchèrent.

« Attends, fit le petit blond. »

Alors qu'il parlait, sa voix tremblait. Une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres, il voulait la réponse à tout prix.

« Où est Ulrich ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, puis Yumi se tourna vers Jérémie, attendant aussi une explication.

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être, finit par dire le petit génie. Par contre, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'usine. Il est sûrement mort, à l'heure qu'il est. »

En disant cela, la voix qu'il avait prise était froide, quasiment dénudée d'émotions.

La réponse de Jérémie eut l'effet d'un coup de couteau, pour Odd. Paralysé, les pires scénarios lui vinrent à l'esprit. Contre toute attente, Yumi parla d'une voix assurée, encore plus froidement que celui qui leur avait annoncé ces « nouvelles ».

« Je vais prendre l'air. »

Elle sortit en courant, se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers l'école. Dans sa course, son téléphone tomba et l'écran se fissura. Elle hésita, puis le ramassa, pour ensuite se remettre à avancer le plus rapidement possible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Odd pour qu'il bouge lui aussi. Il se lança alors dans une course effrénée en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans, il donna un grand coup de poing sur le bouton, et la porte se referma dans un claquement sourd. L'attente dura quelques secondes, qui lui parurent infinies. Il sortit en trombe et se remit à courir comme un fou.

« C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller », disait-il à toute vitesse.

« Ulrich, attend-moi. »

Il ne croyait pas Jérémie. Pour une fois, il ne le croyait pas. Parce qu'ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour s'en sortir, et qu'une situation comme celle-ci n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. _Première salle des machines_. Il y était. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, sans oser imaginer ce qu'il y trouverait.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son propre poids.

Le _futur_. Maintenant il l'avait, son _futur_ ! Il l'avait, sa réponse ! Et Dieu qu'elle était répugnante !

Tapant du poing au sol, il se retint avec peine de régurgiter son repas. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur _lui_.

* * *

Jérémie riait aux éclats. Rien n'avait fonctionné. Assis sur son siège devant les restes du superordinateur, il continuait de presser une même touche du clavier, en répétant « _Retour vers le passé_ », inlassablement. Le génie était… déchu. Très jolie affirmation, pensait-il en continuant à rire follement. Son téléphone, brisé – sûrement à cause de la réaction nucléaire, se trouvait encore dans sa poche.

* * *

Assise dans le coin de la salle de sciences, Yumi ne bougeait plus. Son regard était vide. Seule sa faible respiration indiquait qu'elle était encore en vie. Son téléphone, cassé, se trouvait à ses pieds.

* * *

Sur le sol, le corps sans vie d'Ulrich gisait. Odd n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis qu'il était ici. La température s'était considérablement refroidie. Mais cela, Odd ne le sentait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, comme pour mieux voir l'horreur à laquelle il assistait. Le regard fixe. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était transformé en pierre. Seulement, le sourire dénudé d'émotion qu'il lançait ça et là, persuadait du contraire. Après de longues minutes, un mouvement pu être observé. Il venait de sa main droite, qui s'avançait vers le cadavre en tremblotant.

« Ulrich... Réveille-toi... »

FIN

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très sombre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 **E.F.**


End file.
